Cara de poker
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: Primero, Molly Weasley debía aprender a controlar a su familia. Segundo, dudaba que fuera posible, asi que mantenerla alejada era lo mejor. Tercero, también era muy improblable, asi que siempre podia soportarlos (por muy difícil que fuera)


**_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling._**

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation : The Story Before Books"._**

* * *

Apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa con la cabeza reposando perezosamente sobre la mano, lo que deformaba su expresión de hastío. Lo único que le faltaba era un castigo. El primer castigo de su vida.

Claro, pero a sus irritantes primos no les importaba si manchaba su hoja de vida con algo semejante, y por lo tanto no era nombrada premio anual. Por supuesto no les afectaba si era despreciada y nunca alcanzaba un puesto en el ministerio, y tampoco se casaba y terminaba viviendo sola y desgraciada con dieciocho gatos, y-

-¡Hey, Molly!

-Que quieres Fred- casi escupió la chica.

-Primita, yo opino que deberías respirar y calmart-

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, _Jamsie_!

Su primo frunció el ceño al ser llamado de aquella manera. Su hermano lo notó y una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro.

- Si, _Jamsie_, deja hablar a los mayores.

-¡Pero si soy mayor que tú!

-Detalles, joven _Jamsie_, detalles.

-¡Cállate, _Alby_! ¡Y para de llamarme así!

-Oblígame-le respondió mordazmente el slytherin.

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio-comentó su prima Lily, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Sinceramente, opino que deberían esperar a que salgamos de aquí para comenzar otra de sus peleas sin sentido.

-¡Tú también cállate Rosebud!

Levantó la cabeza para ver como un libro bastante grueso se estampaba contra la cabeza de su primo con un sonido seco.

-Rose-gimió el castaño masajeándose la sien.

-Eso te pasa por molestar a Rose, James. La próxima vez deberías seguir mi ejemplo y-

-¡Fred!-exclamó la pelirroja-

-¿Si?-preguntó el chico-

- ¡Tu también, cállate!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo mujer. No hay necesidad de ponerse agresiva.

- No entiendo cómo es que Roxanne te soporta…

-Después de vivir durante años en la misma casa que este energúmeno, terminas acostumbrándote-contestó la morena con aire despreocupado.

-Hey, no hables como si no pudiera escucharte.

-No, hermanito, sé que puedes oírme,esa es la idea.

-Fred, tu hermana te odia.

-¡James, tú también eres insoportable!

-Y la tuya a ti, Jamsie.

-¡¿Por qué todos me llaman Jamsie!?

- Medítalo, Jamsie, medítalo.

-Creo que James va a sufrir una contusión espontanea -comentó Hugo observando a su primo, cuyo rostro ahora pasaba del rojo al púrpura.

-Ya se le pasara-opinó su hermano-Lo peor que puede pasar es que sufra una reacción alérgica o ...que se asfixie por unos instantes, pero nada más grave.

-¿Y te parece poco grave que me asfixie?

-Es muy poco probable que suceda.

-¡Pues en caso de que pasara!

-Grave para ti, un alivio para el mundo.

-¡Albus!-lo reprendió su prima Lucy.

.

-¿Dominique? -inquirió Molly

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Pues, supongo.

-¡PARA DE GOLPEAR LA MESA!

-De acuerdo, lo siento, no es para tanto.

-¡Pero si llevas haciéndolo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos! ¡Sin parar!

-Bien, ya terminé, no importa-farfulló enfurruñada

.

-¡NO!

El grito sobresalto a todos los presentes –demonios, su prima Rose sí que tenía buenos pulmones. Tan buenos como los suyos, que ya era mucho decir-

-¡Rose! ¿Por Merlín, qué diablos te sucede?

-Pues, creo que nuestra querida Rose aquí presente está algo…indignada porque alguien, además de su hermano Hugo, haya podido ganarle una partida de ajedrez.

-Lorcan, para de hablar tan...un momento, ¡¿Que!? –

-¡¿El hurón te ganó al ajedrez?!

-¡James! ¡Fred! ¡Compórtense!

Hugo se arrodilló frente al tablero, analizándolo con una mueca de concentración.

-Pues…sí, eso parece-dijo el pelirrojo impresionado.

Todos observaron a la chica enfurruñada con los brazos cruzados, y luego al rubio, que sonreía victorioso.

-¡Organiza las piezas, Malfoy! ¡Esto es la guerra!

Albus se acercó a su amigo, palmeándole el hombro.

-Suerte, camarada.

-¡Severus! ¡Se supone que eres mi primo!

-Suerte a ti también Rosie.

-Bien, manos a la obra.

-Rose, no cree que estás tomándolo muy enseri-

-¡No!

.

-¡AHHHHHH!

El ruido de una pequeña explosión los hizo dar un brinco en sus sitios -otra vez-.

-¿Lyssander? ¿Pero que le pasó a tu cabello?

-¡Pregúntale a él!, respondió señalando acusadoramente a Louis Weasley.

-¿Lo siento? -dijo el muchacho conteniendo la risa.

-¿Louis, que hiciste?

-Pues, aquí mi amigo Lyssander se había quedado dormido, así que pensé que sería divertido probar este nuevo producto mientras todos ustedes estaban distraídos con Scorpius, Rose, y sus ataques de histeria.

-Nunca lo había visto-comentó Lucy recogiendo el empaque del suelo y observándolo detenidamente.

-Yo si-declaró Roxanne- es uno de los productos de la nueva línea de la tienda de mi padre.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Pues digamos que…pudo ser mi culpa-admitió Dominique en voz baja.

-Pero, ¿por qué tendrías uno?

-James me lo dio.

-¡JAMES!

-¡Hey, Fred lo tomó de Sortilegios Weasley!-se defendió el chico.

-No importa quién se lo dio a quién. Louis, ¿de verdad tenías que probarlo en Lyssander?

-Él no se enfada demasiado y estaba más cerca- se encogió de hombros el rubio.

-¡PERO ESO NO SE IGNIFICA QUE PUDIERAS TEÑIRME EL PELO DE VERDE!

-Vamos, no está tan mal.

-¡NO SE CUAL SEA TU DEFINICIÓN DE MAL, PERO EN CASO DE QUE NO LO HAYAS NOTADO, TENGO EL PELO DE COLOR VERDE! ¡VERDE! ¡Y ADEMÁS, ES FOSFORESCENTE!

-¿Cuándo volverá a la normalidad?-inquirió su gemelo.

-En una semana o dos-respondió Fred distraídamente.

-¡¿UNA SEMANA O DOS!? –exclamó el chico antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

-¡Albus!, reclamó Lily mirando ceñuda a su hermano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico con aire inocente mientras todos se giraban para observarlo.

-¿Que le hiciste?

-Bah, no es nada. Despertará en media hora, tal vez menos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Parecía alterado.

-Sí, pero eso no se ignifica que tuvieras que hechizarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

.

-¡SI! ¡TE VENCÍ MALFOY!

-¡¿PODRÍAN PARAR DE GRITAR!?

-¡TU TAMBIÉN ESTÁS GRITANDO!

-¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO, TU ESTÁS GRITANDO!

-¡LOS DOS ESTÁN GRITANDO!

-¡ACABAS DE GRITAR!

-¡TU TAMBIÉN GRITASTE!

-¡PORQUE ELLA ME GRITÓ!

-¡PERO TU ESTÁS GRITANDO, POR ESO TE GRITÉ!

-¡SIGUES GRITANDO!

-¡SI, GRITEMOS!

-¡¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

-Parecía divertido

-¡PUES NO TE METAS!

-¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!

-¡PARA DE GRITAR TU TAMBIÉN!

-¡NO QUIERO!

-¡QUE PARES!

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!

-¡¿POR QUE!?

-¡PAREN DE GRITAR!

-¡PERO SI TU SIGUES GRITANDO!

.

-¡¿QUE SE IGNIFICA ESTO!?

-Ella gritó

-¡Tu gritaste!

-¡Silencio! ¡Señor Weasley!

-¿Eh?

-No usted, el otro Weasley. Si, usted señor Weasley, lleve al señor Scandmader a la enfermería. Y los demás, ¡a sus salas comunes!

Todos salieron rápidamente del aula, definitivamente, aún después de tantos años, McGonagall seguía siendo aterradora cuando estaba enfadada.

Bueno-pensó Molly mientras se dirigía a la torre de Ravenclaw- definitivamente pudo haber ido peor.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
